Olanzapine is a new medication being used in the treatment of schizophrenia. It combines a selective antagonist effect on mesolimbic dopamine neurons with serotonergic antagonist effects, and alpha1 antagonistic action. Its use in adult patients has been scientifically investigated and clinically accepted. However, child and adolescent psychiatrists are reluctant to use olanzapine for psychotic symptoms, especially as an initial treatment. This project will compare the effects of 2-20 mg haloperidol (standard treatment) with 2.5-20 mg olanzapine in two groups of young schizpophrenic patients (n=15 per group), in a double-blind comparison study.